The Pink Stripper
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Kira comes home and Lacus gives him one hell of a treat. Kira/Lacus lemon! R


**The Pink Stripper **

_Hi guys. Its me with another lemon fic, now featuring Kira and Lacus. A little note for you guys: Don't mind when I put stuff here from other animes such as Digimon, FullMetal Alchemist, Zoids Genesis and some historical figures such as the ones from American Civil War. When I watch GS Destiny, I thought including those would be cool and my friends want to see what I can do about it. Depsite all this, its still a Kira/Lacus lemon. So enjoy._

_One thing: This one is actually been written by a friend of mine who's soon come to to post his stories of Gundam SEED and others. The story was his, but the idea about it is mine. I actually guide him what to do and requested to me to post this. Also there are some parts I had written to be included here. Besides I actually plan to write this kind and he just helped me out. _

_Sorry if my friend made everyone 'so out of character' and me including Digimon and other stuff, but we had written this just for fun ok? This is afterall. Also for you to understand what I did here, look at my Gettysburg story prologue part to know everything what happened. Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam SEED, Digimon, FullMetal Alchemist or Zoids Genesis. This story is ours though. _

_Warning: LEMON. Those who don't like this, click the 'Back' cursor now if you what's good for you!!! _

Its been nearly a year after the events in GS Destiny (and some time after the events from the GS movie probably). Kira and Lacus got married, the Digidestineds can return to their normal lives, especially Tai and his team, Ruuji Familon and many others. Tai and his team are in a metal band called Illuminati and here they are releasing a 2nd album. The Elric brothers are one of the heroes of the war, and Maj. Gen. Roy Mustang was made General of a new force called the Universal Defense Initiative (inspired from C&C Tiberium Wars of the GDI) by the lead General Ulysses S. Grant, to prevent wars or other conflicts from happening.

During the war, ZAFT (as the Confederacy), led by Gilbert Durandal and Robert E. Lee, tried to initiate the Destiny Plan, ban metal music and conquer Digiworld. Terminal (led by Kira and Lacus), the Army Of The Potomac (led by Gen. Ulysses Grant), the Confederate Suppression Army (from Zoids Genesis, led by 5-Star Gen. Rakan and Lt. Gen. Ruuji Familon) and 300 Digidestineds (led by Tai) stopped them and the Confederacy is defeated and dissolved. Everything is restored and peace again flourishes.

As we move on to the story, Kira is coming home from where Tai and his team/bandmates are doing an interview and doing a concert in ORB, where he, Athrun, Shinn, Meyrin and Lunamaria were there to hang out with them, and he would like to kill his evening to have a little chat with his friends when he received a text message from Lacus, which said "I'll see you at home, in our bedroom, ok? I got a nice surprise for you." Kira responded to the text and headed straight home, for he would never cheat on his wife.

As Kira opened the main front door to the house, he went in slowly so he would try to know what surprise Lacus has in store for him. He quietly climbed the staircase, but, as he was a step from going to the second floor, Lacus caught him by surprise by covering his eyes with her hands, then, blindfolded him with one of Kira's own bandana. Lacus pulled Kira by his left wrist and led him to their room. When Lacus locked the door, she tied him up on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the front legs of the chair. Then, Lacus undo the blindfold, and Kira could only see darkness surrounding the area; the windows were locked and so are the window blinds. Also he could feel the room being air conditioned.

As Lacus switched on the light which illuminates a little part of the room, she finally revealed herself to Kira, wearing nothing but her purple lingerie, a strapless brassiere and a pink g-string; it also had a purple garter belt holding a pair of pink stockings with a lace on the thighs; she is also wearing some long pink gloves. The lights was made to act as a spotlight for her. Here she is, standing in a sexy pose before Kira.

"L…Lacus? Wh-what is the meaning of all this?" Kira asked nervously. "Untie me now!"

Lacus seductively approached his hubby and smiled sexily in front of him, making him even more nervous that he sweated a lot and his length grew a few inches; she could see the dent on his pants knowing that her wearing that her lingerie would turn him on. She then whispered seductively, "Relax, love. Just watch me, and enjoy the show."

'So this is the surprise Lacus meant on her text…' Kira thought as he watched Lacus dance erotically. And where is that music coming from? As he looked around, he noticed the computer was turned on and it opened the media player playing one of Lacus' new songs which is a slow-tempo-ed love song. He simply watched her do her thing and got a shocking reaction as Lacus seductively and slowly took her long pink gloves and threw them at Kira's face, not aiming for his eyes.

Afterwards, she swayed her hips and as she danced to the beat. Then she danced towards the bed's thin wooden standing column and held on it tight. She grinded her body against it and moaned sexily, making Kira's cock grow longer, but was restrained and was very painfully being held back by his pants. She licked the pole as her body grinds to it up and down. She then turned back to him and seductively takes off her high heels and threw them near Kira's tied feet.

Kira's expression turned from nervousness to arousal as he commanded seductively, "That's it, Lacus. More! Play with me now. Take your stockings off!", despite the pain he is feeling on his cock inside his pants.

She did what he commanded him. So, she approached him. She decided to tease him first as she rubbed her stocking-covered legs against his legs. Kira moaned in response as he cried "Oh, come on, Lacus! Stop the teasing."

"That's why I'm giving you a striptease, Kira," Lacus replied seductively. "I told you to relax and watch, now didn't I?" she continued as she saw him nervous.

"Y-y-yes," Kira nervously replied. "Please take them off so I could see how creamy white your legs are."

She put her right foot first on Kira's lap and seductively took off her stocking, caressing it, causing her to moan silently. Afterwards, she did the same thing on her left leg. She threw them onto Kira's lap. As she turned, she also undoes her garter belt and threw it onto Kira's lap, again, right where her stockings are.

Lacus came back to the other column, still swaying her hips. Kira just stared at her in awe. 'Lacus, you are very sexy tonight', Kira thought slyly as he struggles to break free to untie his hands so he can unzip his pants and boxers so he could jerk off in front of her as he watched her erotic movements.

Lacus hold on to the bed stand tight, as she faced Kira and rubbed her body hard and slow on it. She sway and swerve her hips to the music, also thrusting forward and back in a very sexy way. With hand holding the pole, her hand went down in between her hips, caressing her covered clit, moaning loud while staring at Kira, for she could see him being very heated.

After Lacus was finished with that column, she did a very erotic lap dance on Kira, turning him on even further. Kira's arousal is already beyond 100 as he tried to untie his hands. Lacus saw his struggle and whispered slyly "There's no use struggling, my horny hubby. I'll untie you later. Hehehe…" and smirked slyly afterwards. Kira got the same smirk and replied, "Oh, I get it… Ok."

She sat on Kira's lap and grinded her butt on it, feeling his manhood poking on her behind. Kira groaned in arousal as a response, letting his ego know that he is enjoying himself so much. Then she stood up not facing him.

Kira then watched Lacus unhook the clasp of her bra. Since it was strapless, she held onto it by the bust and faced Kira. He just watched her hold onto it as she danced. Then she covered her breasts with her arms, not allowing Kira to see her erect nipples, as her bra fell off her chest and on the floor. Then, she continued dancing and turned around. When not facing Kira, she uncovers her breasts, but covers it when she faces him, teasing him more.

"Come on, Lacus. I need to see those!" he cried.

"Not yet," she replied slyly and winked at him as she danced.

Lacus continued her dance and went back onto the left column of the bed. Then, she decided to give Kira what he needs to see from her. But teased her as her hands covered her breasts, massaging them with gentle kneads, causing herself to moan sexily.

'You're turning me on, Lacus!' Kira thought as he watched her tease him.

Lacus uncovered her breasts and exposed her nipples on him. She rubbed the valley between her breasts on the column. She rubbed it a few times, then again dances like what she did before, only more sexier and sometimes dirty (time for you think what moves she made!). She danced like there's no tomorrow. 26 minutes later, when she was done, she went back to Kira.

"You like that, Kira?" Lacus asked slyly.

"Oh, yes," he replied huskily.

"Then I'm happy to give you more."

Lacus again danced and massaged her breasts at the same time, giving herself more pleasure, and moaned sexily. Kira watched, but his erection can't go any further due to his pants. Seeing his dick held back, Lacus undo the belt on his jeans, unzipped it then took it off. After that, she continued dancing. Now, Kira's erection grew further until 9.5 inches under his boxers.

There are still some songs being played, and its not over by a long shot yet. So she went back to the bed column once more, grinding her whole body onto it and dancing extremely erotically for 4 songs. Lacus is truly enjoying her dancing. She danced with all her might, heart and soul in it, wanting to make it as erotic and sexy as much as possible.

Lacus moves back towards him, putting her right leg on the chair and danced while her hands again caressing her covered pussy. Kira saw Lacus' g-string even through her hands as it got wet, probably from her arousal from the dance. Her wetness reached until above the knee line. Lacus noticed her extreme wetness and turned her back on Kira. Lacus pulled the strings down and slowly took it off.

Now totally naked, Lacus still continued her dance and wrapped her breasts with her right arm and covered her wet pussy with her left hand. Kira was a bit pissed to know that Lacus was back on teasing him.

"I need to see all three of them!" Kira groaned.

"As you wish," Lacus replied, doing his commanded groan.

Lacus then lied down on the green carpet and began spreading her legs as wide as any woman should. She placed her left hand on her left breast and placed three fingers from her right into her tight pussy. She began fingering herself and caressing her left tit at the same time. She moaned and moaned, and with each moan, it became louder. She even moaned out her husband's name loud. Her fingering and caressing became harder and faster as her moans turned into screams of his name. She reached her peak by her last scream; her orgasm released and her juices covered her right hand.

She licked her hand and tasted her own juices, moaning slyly each time she licked it, turning Kira on more. She sucked her fingers and she loved how sweet she tasted, probably from her fingers. Her juices spilled on the carpet so she stepped on them as she got up, leaving a cum-covered footprint.

There are just 2 songs left, so she danced with all her might and making it as sexy, erotic and even dirty as possible, naked.

When the last song is done, Lacus slowly approached the PC; she was now finished with her show as well as her music playlist played on the PC, turning it off. Then, the room went dark again as Lacus turned all the lights off. She then untied Kira in the dark.

"Finally…" Kira moaned, free from having his arms and legs restrained. As he was about to get up, Lacus stopped him from doing so.

"What's up, Lacus?" Kira asked curiously.

"My finger still has some of my juices," Lacus whispered. "Taste it, Kira."

Kira sucked it off slowly. 'She tastes so good', Kira thought.

Then, Lacus went on her knees and slowly took off his boxers, as Kira seductively unbuttoned and took off his shirt swiftly. Lacus stared at awe on his long and big shaft and hard, muscle-built chest.

"You want a blowjob?" Lacus asked seductively.

"Yes, please, Lacus. I need it, actually," Kira replied.

"But, Kira."

"Yes, Lacus?"

"Face up on the ceiling and close your eyes. Let me work my magic on your manhood. No peeking," she ordered him slyly.

Sitting down relaxed, Kira did as Lacus told him to do. Lacus first rubbed it back and fourth and licked the sensitive lines of his cock, making Kira mumble "Lacus", while massaging his ball sacs. After that, she faced its tip and gave it some small kitten licks, causing Kira to moan softly. Then, she sucked it like mad as if she was sucking a lollipop and placed his rod between her breasts, squeezing it tightly, so Kira can be ready to fuck her. Kira thrust his cock upward, moaning each time. After ravaging her tits, Lacus slowly sucked the long length and did it like mad. Kira screamed out Lacus' name when he felt his whole member inside her mouth. Lacus loved it when he screamed out her name, smiling wickedly as she sucked it even harder and faster, making him scream more.

8 minutes have passed and Kira has reached his climax; his seed shot into Lacus' mouth and swallowed it all, even the spills on her cheeks.

"Oh, Kira, you taste so good like me," Lacus complimented.

Kira stood up from the chair he was sitting and was tied upon and forced his way to Lacus as his lip crashed into hers. Their kiss was hungrier than any kiss. Their tongues clashed for dominance in their kiss, with wild moans coming from the couple. Still locked in that kiss, they embraced each other, their hands sliding up and down each other's bodies, making them moan in pleasure.

Kira's arousal made him go wild, losing his control. Lacus also lost control of herself. Now they're nothing but wild animals hungry for sex.

10 minutes later, Lacus walked backwards, swaying her hips, making her way to the bed as she sat down on it.

"Come, Kira," Lacus told him.

Kira did as she told him, making his way to her. He lay down beside her. Suddenly, Kira got on top of her.

"I am yours forever, Kira. Now, please, do one final favor for me tonight."

"And what's that, my love?"

"Take me... I want you inside me..."

"I will return your favor."

Kira placed his member slowly into Lacus' pussy. Then, he impaled her like mad. It was painful, but she enjoyed it so much. She moaned pleasurably for Kira each time he thrusts his member in and out hard, satisfying his ego that she is enjoying her own self so great. The pain eased away slowly gradually, so she thrusts her hips into his in synchronization. She pulled Kira down so he could kiss her neck and shoulders, gliding her nails down his back, leaving crimson welts on it. He moaned from her sharp long fingernails, as he liked it so much. He started massaging and sucking her boobs for extra pleasure.

After all the extra foreplays during intercourse, they thrust onto each other wilder, faster and harder. Her walls tightened, so she tightened her legs to trap his hips so he could thrust in the mentioned paces. Her juices covered his member, lubricating, helping him to thrust faster. He hit her g-spot skillfully and successfully, making Lacus moan sensationally, pleasurably, and joyfully.

"Oh, Kira, I… I… I'm… coming!" Lacus moaned with pants.

"Spill them unto me!" Kira commanded.

"Ah, KIRA!!"

"Uh, LACUS!!!"

As they screamed each others' names out, their climaxed reached; their orgasms released as it wet the sheet on them. They're still hungry for more, so they made love to another until they're tired. After 2 more cummings, they're tired, done and satisfied. Kira collapsed on Lacus shortly after, and lying down beside her horny little vixen still connected to her.

"You like this night, Kira?" Lacus whispered

"Yeah… so good…" Kira whispered back

"Want it again?"

"Sure. I enjoyed this night. I'm thinking another one, hmm?"

"Another striptease?"

"Yep. You did great! Nice moves! You really know how to turn your man on!"

"Thanks! Good night, Kira darling." Lacus said as she kissed him on his cheek and lay on his shoulder.

"You too, Lacus." Kira replied as he lay his head onto Lacus' and entered their embrace.

**THE END!**

_So how do you like that? My friend was so good eh? I don't intentionally write a lemon fic such as strip tease stuff and then making love kind of plan, but I think that this will be the last thing I'll do, the I'll resume my normal lemon writing. Watch out for my upcoming fics, and plz do check my Gettysburg fic. I swear its cool! Check out more of my stories and leave a review or 2. See ya guys later!!_


End file.
